Just Conner
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: Conner McKnight was the Red Power Ranger, the Triassic Ranger, and leader of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. But with his brother he was just Conner. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: Saban/Disney owns the Power Rangers, I don't. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Just Conner**

"Hey honey how was Nick's? Eric told us you might be a little late for dinner," Conner hesitated for a moment and then went with it. Eric was obviously covering for him like they used to for each other when they were younger. Except this was something bigger than sneaking away to be with a girl or egging that brat, Donny's house. Instead Conner had been out saving the world.

"It was good," Conner shrugged and continued making his way up the stairs to clean up after his battle with Zeltrax. He had taken a nasty beating until Dr. O had shown up and taken the heat off of him, eventually forcing Zeltrax to retreat. Sometimes this made him feel inadequate as the Red Ranger, but then he remembered that Dr.O had been doing this a lot longer than him. Also, that they were a team and they all had their part to play.

Rummaging through the bathroom he shared with his twin brother, Connor pulled out the first aid kit and frowned as he noticed that the bandages had been restocked. He had been meaning to run to the store and get more, but for some reason it always slipped his mind or something else came up, such as an ugly donkey monster.

Once he had pulled his shirt off with a groan, he began to wrap his bruised ribs. There was a tearing noise as he ripped off a piece of tape with his teeth and taped the bandages securely in place.

Walking over to the sink he returned the first aid kit to the cabinet underneath and then studied his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, there were bags under his eyes due to the sleepless nights filled with nightmares featuring Mesogog.

The man in the mirror looked nothing like the boy Eric had left behind for school. That boy didn't have a care in the world, the only thing he worried about was soccer. This man was battled scarred, and had seen and done things he never even imagined. It was a wonder Eric even recognized his twin aside from the fact that they were identical.

Conner splashed some water on his face and smacked his cheeks, attempting to get some color in his pale face.

He limped down the stairs and at the bottom took a deep breath and pasted on a fake smile, joining his family for dinner.

Conner could barely keep his eyes open, but luckily his parents never noticed. They were too busy being regaled by Eric's stories about his boarding school, that he was currently on break from. Which were slightly altered due to the fact that their parents did not know that he attended a super secret ninja academy.

His brother, however, had been unable to keep it a secret from him so Conner knew all about it. Eric had never liked secrets between the two. Conner was more than just a brother to him, he was his best friend.

This was the one time Conner was grateful for his brother's constant need to hear himself talk.

"Conner I believe it's your night to do the dishes." Conner jolted awake and hoped nobody noticed.

"I got it, mom," Eric grabbed his plate and walked to the sink, "So did I ever tell you about that time Dustin…"

"Thanks Eric," Conner trudged up the stairs once again without waiting for a response and threw himself on the bed.

Eric had managed to capture the attention of his parents so that neither noticed as he actually offered to do chores and allowed his brother to slip away and get some much needed rest.

"Hey bro," Eric called up the stairs several hours later. Conner awoke with a start and quickly grabbed his book bag and pulled out some homework.

"You done with your work?" Eric leaned against the doorframe, a basketball in hand obviously looking to shoot some hoops with his brother.

Conner exhaled slowly and grabbed his ribs, should be fine he thought. Besides his brother was only in town for a few days.

"Yeah I'm game," he shoved his books aside, his homework could wait, "just let me change."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside."

Conner grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and threw on a white tank. He made his way outside and saw Eric trying and for the most part failing to dunk the ball.

"I don't think that's working man. You're just a little too short," Conner laughed at his brother's antics.

"Shut up, we're the same height you nimrod," Eric shot back but grinned at the friendly banter. He missed his brother. It was the hardest part about attending a super secret ninja academy. He had tried convincing Conner to join him, but he had his soccer and Eric hated to admit it but he was good at it.

"Just check the ball," Eric chucked it at him, but Conner deftly caught it before it hit him, battle tried reflexes and all.

The two were both very athletic and fiercely competitive as they egged the other on throughout the game. Conner did take note of the fact that Eric steered clear of his ribs and wasn't as aggressive as usual.

Eric always knew even though Conner never said anything, he didn't have to and Eric would never ask. Conner would tell him when he was ready, but he would always be there for his brother.

Conner immersed himself in the game and the taunts losing himself and forgetting about the battle with Zeltrax earlier and how there was an evil Power Ranger on the loose. He allowed himself to laugh and smile and let the weight roll off his broad shoulders for the moment.

With Eric, his twin brother, he wasn't the Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger, the leader of the current team of superheroes. He didn't even wear red.

He was just Conner.


End file.
